


Sucking Too Hard on a Lollipop

by radmeister



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, M/M, verkwan is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmeister/pseuds/radmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol couldn't take his eyes off what was happening in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Too Hard on a Lollipop

**_"Hyung, I'll come with you!" Seokmin ran to Seungcheol._ **

**_"I'm going~" Junhui was heading for the door._ **

**_"Me, too!"_ **

**_"Me three cuz I need to buy shit for my face." Jihoon slipped his jacket on._ **

**_It went on and on. Okay everyone is going to get the groceries. Yeah, groceries was just too hard to handle that they needed 11 people to come get it._ **

**_"OKAY IS THERE ANYONE WHO ISN'T COMING?!" Seungcheol shouted irritably._ **

**_"Me~~~" Seungkwan raised his hand. I'm too lazy._ **

**_When Hansol heard that Seungkwan wasn't gonna go with them he changed his mind._ **

**_"I'm staying, too." He replied cooly. He headed for the unattended sofa in front of the TV. He needed to spend some time with this cute little bunny right here._ **

**\---**

It was just one of those typical days. The weather was okay. The breeze was cool... and Hansol wasn't. Hansol was just sitting on the sofa in front of the TV while his favorite show was on. He was just trying to relax and enjoy their day off. But something or someone was making him lose his cool. Literally and figuratively. He was trying to keep his eyes on the show but he kept on getting fixated on the boy across him.

It's been an hour or two when Seungkwan was just watching the show as Hansol was while they were waiting for the other members to come back... and he had a lollipop in his mouth. A real lollipop (it wasn't a code for anything). Seungkwan was enjoying his little candy and was licking it around. It was making Hansol lose his mind.

Hansol grabbed his phone, turned it on and stared at it. _What the hell am I doing?_ He needed to take his mind off what was happening in front of him. He turned it off and put it back to where he grabbed it. He swallowed and looked back up. He forced himself to look back at the TV but failed to do so. He just couldn't stop staring.. watching the boy.

The pop Seungkwan's lips make when the lollipop enters and exits his mouth was too ingratiating for the other boy. He did not know how hot he looked and how it turned Hansol on. Hansol was holding back. He was gripping on the TV remote. He tried changing the channels to distract himself from the beautiful sight. But he could not stop watching Seungkwan. Hansol groaned. Seungkwan turned to him and removed the lollipop from his mouth, creating a sticky sound. _Fuck_.

"What's wrong, Hansol?" Seungkwan looked at him with round eyes.

"N-nothing. Let's just watch." Hansol shook his head and turned back to the TV. Seungkwan shrugged and copied Hansol. He put the lollipop back inside his mouth, sucking it again. Hansol was getting frustrated. Seungkwan stood up and was walking towards the kitchen when Hansol called him.

"Yah. Seungkwan ah." Hansol started

"Hmm? Yah! I'm your hyung!" Seungkwan turned back and said the words getting muffled by the lollipop inside his mouth. Making Hansol's eyes darken. Hansol stood up from his chair. Seungkwan was only looking at him, still slurping the lollipop. When Hansol neared Seungkwan, he pushed him to the nearby wall making his back bump to it.

"A-ah! What are you-" Seungkwan was cut off when Hansol slammed his hands on the wall, trapping him. Hansol looked at him with dark eyes. He leaned in and smirked.

"W-What's wrong, H-Hansol ah?" Seungkwan's heart was starting to race. Hansol only let out a devilish grin, looked at Seungkwan's occupied mouth and back to his eyes.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong?" Hansol trailed his fingers on Seungkwan's face making him flinch from the cold touch. Hansol leaned in making his lips almost meet Seungkwan's ears and told him with a husky voice ."What's wrong is, I want a taste of that."

"T-this? But I already have my saliva on it, y-you know." Seungkwan's lollipop was still in his mouth. He can feel the heat raising from his cheeks because of how close Hansol was.

"Hmm." Hansol pulled back and stared at Seungkwan for a bit.  
"But if you r-really want to-"

Hansol's hands still on Seungkwan's face, got ahold on the stick of the lollipop. He slowly pulled it out creating another popping sound which just made his head go crazier. He wasn't gonna take any of the 'teasing' anymore.

"I wasn't talking about your lollipop, Seungkwannie. I was talking about this." Hansol smashed his lips on Seungkwan's slightly opened mouth. Seungkwan still shocked, had his eyes open wide, but still melted into the kiss, slowly closed his eyes. Realized that Seungkwan's mouth was open, Hansol slipped his tongue inside. He pulled away and panted. Everything was just breathtaking.

"You taste good, Kwannie ah." He smirked and licked his lips. He was surprised when two hands grabbed his face and smashed their lips back together. Their tongues battled and Hansol deepened the kiss making Seungkwan moan against his lips. Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Hansol's neck as Hansol sucked on his bottom lip. Hansol was running his hands on Seungkwan's lower back when they heard the door click making them pull away from each other.

They saw Soonyoung bringing a lot of plastic bags enter the dorm and smirked at them. "Fix your clothes and your hair before the others find you out. Hoezzzz."

Soonyoung walked to the kitchen as Hansol winked at Seungkwan with a big grin on his face making him blush harder as Soonyoung faked a vomit at the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAND THAT'S IT. 
> 
> I just couldn't get it off my head so I wrote it between schoolworks and all those things. Thank you so much for readingggg. 
> 
> Love you


End file.
